I remember those eyes
by Soccergirl08
Summary: There’s a conspiracy going on that you all will soon figure out. Just follow the clues, add a little smut, and we got ourselves a mystery. TRORY…enough said! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…First scene starts out as a flashback to Rory’s childhood. The little boy
1. A Knock at the Door

_Hey guys:) This is my second fan fiction, which is also an adventure/Romance story. There's a conspiracy going on that you all will soon figure out. Just follow the clues, add a little smut, and we got ourselves a mystery. TRORY…enough said! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…_

_Rated M---just to remind all of you'll_

_Brittany_

_First scene starts out as a flashback to Rory's childhood. The little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is Tristan, if you can't figure it out._

_----------------------------------------------------_

My grandmother was a very strict and narrow-minded individual. When it came down to anything, her word was always above yours, regardless of whether you were right or wrong. In spite of her controlling and demanding nature, my grandmother was a sophisticated woman with a strong head on her shoulders. She was beautiful and deviously manipulative; two extraordinary combinations.

When I was seven, my grandmother and I took a bicycle ride around the neighborhood and through the adjoining streets. It was a crisp, autumn day in late October. I had only learned how to ride a couple weeks beforehand and was still a little shaky, when it came to controlling speed and direction.

"Stay to the left, Rory!" my grandmother shouted behind me. I shifted my helmet back and scrunched my forehead.

"But Grandma, bicyclers are always supposed to ride on the right-side of the road…" I protested, swerving slightly into the right lane. My grandmother let out a loud huff and sped up beside me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay on the left-side? It isn't for my health you know!" she injected with a superior air. I nervously nodded, peddling up the gigantic hill. My grandmother was already up and over; now, coasting downwards. Panting for air, I used my short, stubby legs to pump my way to the top. The sun which hung low in the sky blinded my eyes. For a brief second, everything glowed a faint yellowish color. I shielded my eyes with my hand, still attempting to steady myself with the other.

As I pedaled to the top of the hill, I could see two boys standing next to a red pickup truck. The taller one had light brown hair and olive colored skin. The other boy standing behind the rear of the vehicle was shorter by a couple inches and had neatly combed blonde hair. I couldn't help, but grin a little and toss my gaze off to the side. Upon doing this, I didn't notice the on-coming car moving towards me. Yells were heard as I passed the boys. In confusion, I looked up to see a large silver grill and two flashing lights only inches away. Veering to the left, my bicycle toppled over onto the curve and rolled into the mailbox. My body flung over onto the grass and lay motionless for awhile.

"Dad's going to be pissed…" I could faintly hear one boy remark. The other boy let out a small grunt and brushed the hair off of my face.

"The mailbox isn't that important Ricky…" the boy mumbled in response. I opened my eyes slightly to see the two boys hovering over me.

"Is she…dead?" the boy with light brown hair questioned.

"No, dumbo. She's just hurt." The blonde-haired boy picked me up from under the arms and propped my body up into a sitting position. I dazedly smiled at him and pulled the leaves out of my hair.

"I'm Tristan. What's your name?" I didn't have time to respond, as shrieks were heard from behind me.

"Rory! Rory, darling! Are you alright?" My grandmother frantically pulled me up to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my clothing. Then, she tightly pulled my small body into a hug. I could hear faint sobs creep into my ear. The two boys took a couple steps back, allowing my grandmother room to vent. The old woman forcefully pulled away and shook me by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was so worried!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. I felt kind of guilty for making her cry, but I also felt like it wasn't entirely my fault. My grandmother had this way of making you feel blameworthy without you even realizing it; that was just apart of her charm.

My grandmother quickly stood up and firmly grabbed my hand. She brushed the auburn strands of hair away from her cheeks and then, adjusted her cream-colored petticoat.

"How much do I owe you boys for the mailbox?" she commanded. Looking over at the white dented mailbox and broken wind vane, my head shook in humiliation.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We'll just get a new one…" the taller boy stammered, taking a step back. I think he was a little intimidated by the erratic woman standing before him.

"Well, aren't you kind" she stated smoothly. Then, with one jerk of her hand, we were off down the street. I turned around to still find the two boys standing there. The shorter one with blonde hair, lifted his hand and waved a short goodbye. That was the last time I ever saw them.

I diverted my gaze back from the windowsill and blinked once or twice. The flashback to my childhood had reminded me of details and people that I had never thought about in years.

"Hey, Sweetie. You hungry for dinner?" I turned my head around to see my father's cheerful face. Nodding my head slowly, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Then, shutting my door, I attentively listened to his footsteps disappear.

It was summer and the eve of my nineteenth birthday. I had come to Christopher's apartment in New York City to visit with him for a few weeks. My mother thought it would be a good opportunity for the both of us to bond as father and daughter. So, I arranged for one direct airline ticket and flew all the way to New York. When I got off the plane, I was greeted by a limousine driver and a sign that read "mini-me." I knew right away that the bulky individual with a geeky black hat on his head was intended for me.

It was a little bit of a let-down that Christopher couldn't have just picked me up; but with work and a fast-growing business, I accepted the reality of it all.

Instead of calling him dad, I referred to him as Christopher because anything but his first name seemed awkward. Our relationship had died down ever since I became a teenager. My calls became less frequent and my e-mails nonexistent. Christopher became the parental-figure that missed my sweet sixteen and forgot my birthdays. After awhile, a girl can only hope for so long before the hope just dies out.

I got up off of my bed and stumbled across the room. A soft, shagged rug lay in the center of the space with a bed and a dresser positioned on both sides of it. The bedroom was small, but cozy. I already made myself feel at home by putting up posters of my favorite bands and stacking my books on the bookshelf.

The wind blew violently against the windowpane, as rain droplets seeped through the cracks.

"For all the money that he makes in a year, at least he could get a better apartment…" I grumbled to myself. Christopher was not one to spend a lot on items such as apartments or furniture. His ideal purchases were cell phones, laptops, stocks, and business attire.

"No, that can't be right! When did this happen?" Christopher's voice echoed up the staircase and through the hallway. He was talking to some business associate on the phone.

"I want you to tell them to just hold off until I get there, got that?" he roared. I shakily descended the wooden stairs and made it to the bottom. His cramped living room with black loveseats and an iron-rod table flooded into view.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry, but I have to go…" Christopher muttered, kissing me on the cheek. I tilted my head to the side and purposely diverted my gaze to the floor. Sensing my aggravation, he gently rubbed my arm.

"I wish we could have dinner together like I promised, but this thing at work turned up and—"

"Its okay, Christopher" I cut in flatly. Then, turning my body, I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. There was silence for a moment before his footsteps were heard heading towards the front door. I sighed quickly, rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Do you ever think you'll start calling me dad for a change?" Christopher called from the front doorway. I didn't respond. The door shut and that was it. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor for a while. Just reflecting over stuff and remaining still was all I needed.

A few hours later, a knock was heard on the apartment door. Pulling myself from off of the couch, I staggered over to the entrance.

"Who is it?" I called, running my fingers through my hair. All I was wearing were my gray pajama pants and a pink tank-top.

"Detective Dugrey" the voice barked on the other side. Shrugging my shoulders, I flung open the door to meet a pair of handsome blue eyes. The man standing in the hallway had short, messy blonde hair and stubble that lined the sides of his face. He had broad shoulders and a sculpted chest. I tried not to become too obvious with my stares.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked nervously. The guy was young; no older than twenty-one perhaps. Something about his eyes and his face made me stop for a moment in meditation.

"Ah yah. Are you, I'm guessing, the daughter of Mr. Christopher Hayden?" he questioned in a brusque voice. I nodded my head and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe we should go inside for a second…" he suggested, looking down the hall quickly.

"Why?" I inquired, furrowing my brow. The detective just licked his lips uneasily and let out a sigh.

"How strong are you, Ms…"

"Gilmore"—I cut in—"but you can call me Rory" I informed in a small voice. He took a step forward and peered down into my eyes.

"Your father's been murdered. It happened a couple hours ago in the Hayden Corporation building. I'm deeply sorry…" he consoled. Something in his voice hinted that he had done this several times before. Everything in my body froze. I wasn't consumed by guilt or shock or even sadness. The information just went through one ear and out the other.

"Do you know who did this?" I injected calmly. The detective looked down at his feet and restlessly shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"I'm afraid we have no leads as of right now." I nodded my head and crossed my arms about my chest.

"Look, um…if you have any questions or need anyone to talk to, just call this number, alright?" The detective handed me a small white rectangle and flashed a robotic smile. Taking the business card in my hands, I examined the name in stiff letters.

"You're Tristan?" I mumbled more to myself than to him. The detective stopped himself from leaving and turned around to face me.

"Yah. Have we met before or something?" He had a slight New Yorker accent that blended in with some other dialect.

"No…I don't think so" I quickly inverted. Then, peering up into his eyes, a mental image of a little boy with blonde hair popped into my mind. Titling my head to the side, I scrunched my forehead slightly.

"Have you lived in New York all your life?" I asked suddenly. The detective let out a little chuckle before taking a couple steps forward. He had definitely changed from the neatly kept little boy I met in Starshollow.

"Yah, I use to live in Connecticut for awhile before I moved to New York for college." A small smile crept onto my face, as I bowed my head.

"You know, I would expect someone like you to be bawling on the floor right now, after hearing that your dad just died" the detective remarked suspiciously. My face became expressionless again, as I closed my eyes.

"Let's just say, my dad and I were never really close." Opening my eyes once more, I found Tristan peering at me. The whole thing made my cheeks redden.

"I think we've met before"—I began—"when we were little." Tristan's eyes suddenly slanted and his hands slipped into his coat pockets.

"Oh, really…" he muttered, now holding an expression of doubt. I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly.

"I was the little girl who ran into your mailbox…I remember riding my bike and passing you and your brother. Do you remember any of that?" I queried with a hopeful smile. The detective, whose name was Tristan, shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You look familiar, but I seriously doubt…" His voice trailed off, as he shut his lips firmly together.

"Yah, you're probably right" I assured myself more than him. Tristan looked up at the ceiling and slowly moved his eyes down to my face.

"Were you the girl with the crazy old lady?" he questioned suddenly. I opened my mouth, only to press my lips together and smile. Nodding my head quickly, I watched as a smirk formed on his face.

"Yes…then, I think I remember you. You're Emily's granddaughter." With that, I peered up at him in alarm and placed my hands on my hips.

"How did you—"

"My family use to get invited to her society parties" he cut in. I immediately nodded my head.

"Yah, my grandmother loves to make a good first impression. Except, you were a different case I guess…" I declared playfully. Tristan ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled.

"Yah, I guess I was." I found myself biting my lip and staring at his body unintentionally. Something was alluring and magnetic about him.

"Well, I hate to leave you alone with a psycho killer on the loose, but I have other cases to tend to…"

"I understand" I asserted. Tristan mouthed an 'okay' and then, waved me a short goodbye before turning to leave. I watched him casually walk down the hall before shutting and bolting the front door. Everything in my mind rushed and jumbled together. My father wasn't coming home again. This idea hit me in the head and sent me whirling. _What now?_ I thought to myself. Glancing over at the phone, I knew what I had to do.

------------------------------------------


	2. On the Dancefloor

The next night, I went out with Paris, Logan, Finn and a few other friends, who had flown up for my birthday. Logan and Finn voted to stay in for the night because of Christopher's death. I guess they figured that I needed some down time to grieve and recuperate. My thoughts were the exact opposite though. I was scared that if I did take time to reevaluate the loss of my father that I would lose it all together. _Christopher would want me to be happy…And what would make me happy?_ I thought to myself._ Going to a club._

So, we all piled into a taxi and went to _Zero to Low_, a new club that just opened on Fifteenth Street. I was all excited about reuniting with everyone to share my special occasion.

That very afternoon, I had set out my shoes, jewelry, and my dress in preparation. I wanted to make an explosive impression, so I brought along one of the most revealing and sexy dresses I could find.

A gold chiffon dress with crystal sequence clung tightly to my small frame. Flashy disk earrings dangled from my ears and a simple gold bracelet topped it all off. My hair was curled and pulled up into a messy bun.

"Wow, you look…" Logan began with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"I think the word you are looking for is 'hot'" Finn added with a smirk. I couldn't help, but blush, as we all scrambled out of the taxi and paced towards the club entrance. People stood in line for miles, just to get into one of the hottest spots in all of New York City. Lights flashed and music roared from inside.

"Pass, please" the large, balding man barked, once we reached the front of the line. We all quickly held out our tickets; afraid that if we didn't, we'd get pounced on. The bulky man nodded and moved aside. I scooted closer to Finn and Logan, as we all walked in.

The lighting dimmed considerably, as my thoughts could no longer be heard inside my head. Loud, blaring music consumed everything. It was infectious though. I found myself throwing my hands up in the air and dancing around with any guy that passed by.

"Rory…come on. This is not appropriate behavior!" Paris yelled over the music, as she yanked me by the arm. I looked back and smiled at the guy I had just been dancing with. He had dark brown hair and charming brown eyes.

"Paris…will you hold on a sec?" I shouted, turning around once more in hopes of catching a glimpse of the gorgeous guy. To my dismay, he was gone. My smile faded and I was left disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty of _those_ lurking around. Now, come on!" Paris grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar where Finn was standing.

"Hey, love! Can I get you something, since you're a little underage?" I nodded and flashed him a mischievous smile. Then, leaning against the bar counter, I scoped out the entire place. Guys grabbed and touched at any exposed skin on their female dancing partners. All this heat and exhilaration, made me bite my lip until the pain numbed. White and red lights flashed from the globe hanging from the ceiling. People glowed under the ultraviolet light and added to the erotic and dirty sensation surging through everyone.

"Here you are!" Finn yelled, as he shoved a vodka with tonic into my hand. Bobbing my head with the music, I took a huge gulp and slammed it down on the counter.

"Come dance with me…" I ordered Finn, snatching his hand and leading him into the crowd of people. The slightly amused Aussie came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I moved downwards and into him, as I jerked my head from side to side. With each song, I mouthed the words and grabbed his hands, raising them above my head. Finn spun me around, so that we were face to face. Then, resting his forehead on top of mine, our bodies moved in time with the rhythm. I ran my fingers through his ruffled brown hair and wrapped my arms about his neck. We were both panting for air, as we danced faster in the sweltering heat surrounding us.

I gave him a seductive look, as I bit my lip, running my fingers down his chest. He pulled me towards him, when I stopped. Two blue eyes were swiftly making their way towards me. Sensing my sudden abruptness, Finn stopped as well and turned around. It was the detective I had talked to the night before. Latching onto my arm, Tristan tucked his head close to my ear and whispered:

"I need your help…" I could smell rain mixed in with cologne. Confused, I followed him through the crowd of people and out towards the corner of the dance floor. His movements were inconsistent and swift.

"What do you want?" I shouted over the blaring sound surrounding us. He stopped and pushed me backwards towards a column. My back smacked against the cool, smooth surface, as he advanced towards me. Without warning, a hard body pressed against mine and lips smashed against my mouth. I couldn't breathe or think, as he passionately sucked everything out of me. Tristan fiercely detached his lips and reattached. Everything was demanding and hasty. I found myself unable to keep up. His hands gripped tightly to both sides of my face and pulled me in. His tongue dove down my throat and my legs liquated onto the floor. _What does he want from me…_I thought in sporadic thoughts. I didn't understand why he was doing what he was partaking in. My fingers found their way to his hands, as I clutched onto them and slipped them downwards. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled back, trying to control himself. I bent over, slightly panting, as air rushed into my lungs.

"What was that?" I yelled in more of disorientation than of anger. A young woman with green, almond-shaped eyes and long blonde hair strutted over to us. Stopping right next to me, she glared up at Tristan.

"So, it's really over?" she shrieked with tears in her eyes.

"It never started Olivia!" he yelled back at her. The woman clenched her fists and stumped her stiletto heels against the floor. With one swift movement, her hand slapped across Tristan's cheek.

"I never liked you that much anyways!" she screamed, storming out through groups of people making their way into the club.

"Are you alright?" I found myself asking, as I touched the reddened area on his face. Tristan nodded and stepped back a little.

"You just saved me from that lunatic…thank you" Tristan shouted breathlessly. He closed his eyes and chuckled a little, taking it all in. I pushed myself off of the column and adjusted my dress, which had ridden up all the way to my thighs.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" I importuned sharply. Tristan shook his head and gulped with difficulty.

"No…she wishes she was though." I laughed a little at that statement and grinned. He had a bigger ego than I thought he did. Glancing down at my chest and then at my legs, I leaned over. Whispering in his ear, I said:

"Do you wish some other girl was your girlfriend?" I could hear him laugh out loud, as he pulled me in again; this time, whispering in my ear:

"Why? You interested?" My eyes widened and my face glowed with anticipation. I felt extra flirtatious, when I was around him.

"Maybe…" The word rolled off of my tongue before I could process it in my mind. Tristan pulled back from me and kissed my cheek gently.

"Thanks again, but I have to go—"

"Go where?" I cut in, seizing his warm hand in mine. He rolled his eyes playfully and rested his head on my bare shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here" was all he said. I smiled and held his hand up.

"Come dance with me…" I demanded, hardening my features into the appearance of a drill sergeant. Tristan shook his head and tried to wiggle his fingers out of my grasp.

"I can't right now. I'm on the job." Not taking 'no' for an answer, I wrapped his arm about my waist and made him stumble after me. We walked through the crowds of people and headed for the center of the dance floor.

"You're going to get me in trouble" he warned intertwining his fingers in mine. I only flashed him a naughty smirk and brought my body closer to his. This side of me that I was now showing him was the wild teenager, who liked to have fun. Not the actual Rory, who would never leave a button open on her shirt.

I pushed my body down into him and bit my lip. His hands latched onto my sides and then, maneuvered their way to my butt. I couldn't help but giggle, when he gazed into my eyes with a mischievous look. His ruffled hair became even more tussled, as I ran my fingers through it. We both were glistening with sweat and perspiration. I gently caressed the side of his face and brushed his lips. My focus was all on his eyes; a blue storm rupturing into an unruly sea of emotions.

"I have to go…" he kept muttering into my ear. I ignored the words though, bending lower and grinding into him; anything to make him stay. He twirled me around, so that my backside fell against him. The music and my shallow breaths were the only two things heard.

_Once or twice, Fall back on me,_

_I can make you drop, you'll see,_

_Don't stop,_

_Don't stop,_

_Take a breath and roll right through,_

_Girl you think that I'm some fool,_

_Don't stop,_

_Don't stop…_

The music filled our ears and the lights continued to flash intermittently in the darkened room.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I seductively mumbled in his ear. My arms wrapped tighter around his, as I waited for the answer. He gently spun me around with his hands and tucked his head close to my face. Then with his teeth, Tristan nipped at my bottom lip. I let out a short breath, stopping my movements.

"My car's out front…" he shouted.

"What?" I yelled back, not understanding him over all the commotion around us. Without another word, he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the bodies dancing all around us.

The next thing I knew, cold air was biting at my exposed skin and we were heading across the street towards a silver BMW.

"I thought detectives didn't make that much money?" I yelled, still hearing a ringing sound in my ears.

"They don't. It's a birthday present from my parents" he stated in a low voice. I smiled and headed around to the other side of the car.

"It's my birthday today!" I announced in a cheerful and over-enthusiastic voice. Tristan just smiled and swung open his door.

We drove for a while in silence down narrow streets and past suspicious characters on the sidewalks. I felt safe being next to Tristan though. When we did finally reach his building, the reality of everything hit me. I knew that I couldn't turn back now. So, I reached deep inside myself and pulled out the wild, spontaneous girl from the night club.

"Wanna come up?" he asked, licking his lips. I nodded and pulled on the door handle. Lifting myself out of the car, I slammed the door and waited for Tristan to put his arm around me. We walked into the apartment building with its pretty white exterior and large glass windows. _This beats Christopher's apartment building…_I thought to myself.

When we finally made it to his floor, Tristan took my hand and led me down a long hall to the door at the end. I could feel the nervousness and anticipation building within me. What drove me even crazier were the small circles that he was drawing on my palm.

Tristan inserted the key into the door and flung it open, exposing a darkened room. Flipping on the lights, I saw a very large space with tan leather couches and dirty clothes sprawled out on the hardwood floors.

"Sorry about the mess…wasn't expecting company" he mumbled with embarrassment. I smiled and swept a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"It's nice…" I injected, walking about. Two arms gradually found my waist and wrapped about it tightly. Lazily kissing down the curve of my neck, he grumbled something into my skin. I turned around in his grasp and pulled on his coat.

"I want this off…" I articulated in a low, sensual voice. Pushing it off of his shoulders and down his arms, Tristan detached himself from me so that the jacket fell to the floor. Then, I tugged at his shirt, but he wouldn't waver. Lifting me up into his arms, he cradled me.

"What now?" I giggled. He only smirked and carried me across the room. I blindly covered my eyes with my hands and laughed like a school girl.

"Surprise me…" I shouted cheerfully, blushing uncontrollably. I heard a door creak open, as more darkness flooded in. Opening my eyes, I could make out the bed and the nightstand a few feet away. The room was an olive green color; very tranquil, but at the same time, outlandish. Tristan laid me on top of the big, comfy bed and took a few steps back.

"Want anything to drink?" he inquired unsteadily. I shook my head and played with the beading along the neckline of my dress.

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head again, as I watched Tristan's face flush. Propping myself up onto my elbows, I tilted my head forward.

"Are you nervous or something?" I asked in a low whisper. A grin formulated on his face, as his cheeks glowed.

"Well…I guess you make me a little nervous" he declared playfully. Taking a few steps towards me, I scooted back on the bed. He examined every spot on my body, licking his lips in the process.

"Find something you like?" I inquired after awhile. His eyes finally rose to mine. My confidence immediately fell to the floor, as I gazed into them. Tristan made me more nervous than I could ever make him. His body and his muddled appearance caused my heartbeat to quicken and my breathing to cut short.

He took another step forward and then, lifted up his knee onto the bed. Immediately, the bed sagged downwards and my body slid forwards. Tristan placed his other knee on top of the comforter as well and sat up. I intently looked into his eyes, panting for air. My chest rose and fell rapidly; my clothing consisted of a gold chiffon dress, which didn't even cover half of my body. His eyes traced their way along my plunging neckline, which exposed more than it needed to.

I felt like a little child again, scared of adult situations. He was too prepared and I wasn't prepared enough. My eyes narrowed and my cheeks shimmered with uncertainty. The entire room heated up a whole twenty degrees, as he continued to maneuver his way across the bed. He finally reached my propped up body and lay next to me.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned, gradually peering up into my face. I couldn't take it; his blue eyes were intent and stifling.

"What do you mean?" I replied in a small voice, not breaking my gaze. Tristan only looked down at the comforter and then, back up again. His eyes remained unrelenting and so real.

"Tell me what goes on in there…" he commanded in a low voice, as he brushed the side of my cheek with his fingertips. I closed my eyes at the sudden feeling of contact. His fingers were warm and inviting.

"I'm thinking that this was the right decision…" I mumbled progressively. He pressed his lips together, as he creased his forehead.

"Oh really…" he mumbled, kissing my cheek and then, my jaw line. I nodded, as if in a trance and let myself fall back against the bed. His weight shifted and in seconds, Tristan was laying on top of me. I let out a deep sigh and brought my hands up to his sides. He was built and muscular. In one brief statement, I could sum up exactly how he made me feel: All Hot and Bothered.

Tristan left tantalizing kisses down my chest and a whole lot more. I became jelly underneath him. Closing my eyes, I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed his head into me. Pleasure and sheer longing surged from the pit of my stomach and caused faint groans to project from my throat. He was making me lose all control over my actions and my thoughts.

"Tristan…" I moaned breathlessly. He looked up and shifted his face near mine.

"What is it?" he whispered. My mouth opened, but I couldn't find the words. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't ready; that we were moving too fast, but I couldn't. Something inside me motivated me to keep going.

Tristan collided his lips heatedly with mine. I was taken aback and thrown out of my element. Latching onto his gray long-sleeved shirt, I pulled it up from the bottom and let him sit up to take it off. When he finally lifted the article of clothing over his head, a broad chest and a well-defined abdomen showed through. He was tanned and brawny all the way down. I could feel myself weakening, as my eyes roamed around the freshly exposed skin. I wanted him on me and to feel everything he had to offer.

Still straddling me, Tristan rolled me over, so that I was on top. Looking up at me, he smiled and clutched tightly around my hips.

"You're too full of yourself!" I announced loudly, hitting him across the chest. The sensation of his bare skin against my fingertips drove me wild. Each leg was straddled over him. I could feel him underneath me and it made me smirk. He wanted entrance in next to no time.

Tristan stared up at me and ran his fingers from the side of my cheek to the corner of my mouth. Then, he brought his hand down the curve of my neck and against the side of my breast. I was proud of my body and wanted him to know that. Glancing down at the plunging neckline that exposed my breasts, I roguishly brought my gaze to his eyes. I knew what he wanted and how I could make him beg for it.

"Come on…you're killing me…" he muttered in a desperate attempt to get me to lean down and kiss him; but, I refused. I sat there on top of him, still feeling his hardened bulge begging me to give in. Shaking my head, I slid down his body and leaned forward. My lips pressed against his chest and brushed ever so gently. Immediately, his chest froze in place and his breathing stopped. Looking up into his eyes naughtily, I ran my tongue down the line between his abs and left wet kisses in its wake. His breaths became raspy and groans emerged from his lips. I bit down on his soft skin and made up for the torturous act by tenderly kissing the area. Tristan was losing all control and I could sense it. Not wanting to be the victim any longer, he grabbed both sides of my thighs and rolled over. I laid on my back now and he lay in between my legs. Trying to gain back my power, I turned my body to the side, but his weight kept me in place.

My eyes slanted and my breathing became shallower. It was now his turn to pleasure me. Acquiring my weakness, Tristan pressed down firmly and grinded against me. I whimpered and moaned, trying to maintain my composure. It wasn't working though. He was making my back arch up and my legs wrap around him.

"Give up?" he asked in a low voice. My moans ceased, as I opened my eyes and to look into his face.

"Didn't know this was a competition…" I muttered heedlessly. Tristan just brought his face close to mine and kissed my lips compassionately.

"Everything with you is a competition…" he murmured. I bit my lip and blushed. _He can be blunt, but not that blunt…_I thought to myself. Tristan allowed his hands to graze up my thighs, pushing my dress up further. The act was killing me. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too; badly. My dress was finally pushed to my hips, exposing my black, lacy underwear. He lifted up and tucked his chin to his chest, in order to observe my lower-half. Annoyed by the loss of contact on my upper-half, I pushed his chin up with my fingers and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Tristan returned to the man I met at the club and began to vigorously smash his lips against mine. My mouth became bruised and my tongue swollen, as he thrusted his into my mouth. Any room that was left between our lips, I used to take in and release air. He was sucking everything out of me.

His hands continued to push my dress up past my stomach and to my breasts. I could tell by his inconsistent movements that he wanted it off. So, I pushed Tristan back for a moment with my hand against his chest and lifted the gorgeous chiffon dress over my head. He dazedly gazed upon my bra and forcefully shoved me back down onto the comforter. Tristan's lips and hands were becoming needy and persuasive. His fingers would grip into my hips and press me up into him in a raw fashion.

"Let me do this…" he mumbled into my ear. I didn't know what he was talking about or even referring to. Then, he yanked down my lacy underwear and everything became clear.

"Tristan…" I warned faintly, as he kissed me once more. I brought my fingers up to his pants and unbuttoned them. He kicked them off with his legs and lay on top of me with nothing, but boxers on.

"Do you want this?" he inquired so quietly, that I had to strain to hear it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. A slight trickle of blood rose up from the surface of my lip and seeped into my mouth. I nodded my head, not sure of what to expect. Blindly gliding my hands down his boxers, I pulled them down to feel his nakedness against me.

Before I could even think, my lower-half was arched up as he slipped inside of me. A loud groan leaped out of my mouth followed by faint moans. Pain seared through my thighs and into my core, as he thrusted mercilessly into me.

"Tristan…please…" I murmured weakly, trying to take a hold on the sensations surging through my body. He pumped in and out; with each thrust, breaking down my wall further and penetrating deeper. The beginning was slow and tormenting. My whole body shook and my leg muscles quivered. Tristan latched onto my thighs and pushed me in further. I couldn't open my eyes or catch my breath, as we rocked back and forth. Loud grunts were conjured up from his diaphragm and mixed in with the noises coming out of my mouth. My fingernails dug into his back and clung to him for support.

"Faster, Tristan…please" I begged, feeling a powerful wave of yearning and want wash over me. The thrusts became deeper and quicker. My thighs ached and my insides cried for more. Tristan murmured incoherent nothings into my ear, as he plunged into me. I tossed my head back and gripped his short blonde strands of hair. He kissed my chest and unhooked my bra, marveling in the treasure that lied beneath. Taking my breasts delicately in his hands, Tristan cupped and massaged them. He was making me drop over the edge.

Soon, the thrusts that made a swirl of electricity flow inside of me came in full force. My walls became to contract faster and harder. A rush of pleasure and anticipation erupted slowly from the friction and tension. I took a deep breath and clung onto his neck. Everything whirled out of control. I was panting for air and relief from the satisfaction and tenderness my cunt was receiving. My lower insides continued to contract with more force and hunger. I was on the brink of the unknown. Wrapping my arms tighter around Tristan, I let out a quickly loudening moan. He muffled my cries of pleasure and euphoria with his lips, as my legs convulsed and my stomach churned. Tristan thrusted into me a few more times before reaching his climax and allowing the cool liquid to stream into me.

We both lay motionless, panting for oxygen. My body felt sore and over-worked. Tristan lifted up his head and weakly smiled, as he wiped the wet strands of hair away from my forehead.

"You should get some rest" he whispered hoarsely; pulling out of me and then, rolling over. I scooted closer to his sweltering body and rested my head on top of his chest. His breathing gradually slowed to a normal pace, as I let my fingers trace shapes across his bare skin.

"You were…" My voice trailed off, as I bit my lip. I wanted to express to him my internal gratitude, but I was at a loss for words.

"I think the word you're searching for is 'amazing'" he choked, as a soft chuckle erupted. I playfully hit him across the chest and smiled.

"Yah…something like that" I mumbled.

"Consider this your birthday present" he declared light-heartedly, as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. And you know what the best part of it was? I was in the comfort of Tristan's arms the entire time.

-----------------------------------------------


	3. The Aftermath

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up out of a dreamlike state and sent my body jolting forwards. Opening my eyes sleepily, I peered around the darkened room in puzzlement. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. In no time, the memories of last night came rushing back to me. I smiled and reached over to touch the spot beside me, but, it was cold and vacant. Glancing at the clock once more, it read in big block numbers 9:00am. _Tristan's already at work and probably didn't want to wake me. _I assured myself in my mind.

Pushing the soft covers back, I swung my legs off the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. The skin covering my inner-thighs was sore and tender. I gently brushed my fingers against my center to still feel the sticky residue from Tristan's cum. _This calls for a shower…_

-------------------------------------------------

Glancing at the taxi driver and then, back down at the business card, I parted my lips and read the address:

"I guess this is the police station, um…435 Melton Ave" I announced uneasily. As if knowing the place all too well, the taxi driver nodded his head and sped forwards. I looked out my window at the passing cars and people along the sidewalk. New York City was such a fast-paced area, with everything and anything happening all at the same time. A home-sick feeling washed over me, as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms tightly around my chest. Before I left Tristan's apartment, I threw on my chiffon dress again, not thinking much of it. Now, I wished that I was wearing an overly large sweater and jogging pants. Tristan's landlord and especially people on the street gave me the once-over a few too many times. In my mind, I knew exactly what they were thinking; my outfit screamed 'slut.'

The taxi came to a stop, as a gray stone building came into view. Police cars were parked out front and men in suits drinking coffee stood outside. I quickly opened my purse and handed the driver all the money I had. A little disappointed, he looked me over in the rear view mirror and raised his hand; motioning for me to just get out of the vehicle. I did so willingly and scrambled out as fast as I could.

Standing on the sidewalk, I watched the taxi drive away. _Is this such a good idea?_ Turning around, I gazed up at the sturdy establishment with its dark gloomy windows and metal bars.

"Just breathe…everything's fine" I tried to console; but, my nerves went haywire.

When I entered the building, tons of people (predominantly men) raced around. Phones were ringing off the hook and secretaries were shouting things across the vast room. I walked up to the closest desk and politely smiled.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tristan Dugrey. Could you direct me to his office by chance?" The lady looked up at me nonchalantly and smacked her gum.

"Look, if you're here to file an assault or a rape offense, I suggest you fill out these papers right here" she barked, shoving a packet full of paper in my direction. Trying to maintain my cool, I placed them back on top of the desk and shook my head.

"I'm not here to file a report…I'm just looking for—"

"Lady…can't you see we're busy here?" she snapped, chewing her gum like a cow. I glanced down at her gaunt face and sunken eyes.

"I just—" I began again, trying to get my intentions across. Unfortunately, this particular lady had no interest in what came out of my mouth.

"You could be the Queen of England and I wouldn't give a rat's ass—" she shouted in her thick New Yorker accent—"now step aside." I was on the brink of giving this woman a piece of my mind before two hands scooted me away from her desk.

"Hey, what are do'in here?" Tristan demanded gruffly, as I spun around to face him. He was wearing a black suit with a white buttoned-down shirt and a baby blue tie. My eyes grazed down his chest, as I smirked. I knew exactly what was underneath there.

"I just wanted to see you…" I began, tucking my hair behind my ear. Glancing around, I could tell that my scantly dressed body was calling attention. A few of the other male detectives eyed me up and down, as they chatted amongst themselves. The sudden feeling of stares undressing me in public made my entire body shiver.

"You shouldn't be here…" Tristan declared firmly, looking around at his other co-workers. I peered up into his constantly shifting gaze and tried to gain his attention. Brushing my fingers along his lips, I let them glide across his jaw line. He immediately diverted his concentration onto me and took a step closer. The penetration of eyes still on us, made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Tristan cupped my chin and bent his head down to kiss my lips. It was gentle and innocent, but I felt so much of him in that small moment. His hands pushed me against his body, but the sensation was short lived. A loud bark erupted behind Tristan:

"Dugrey, I want you in my office now!" With that, a door was slammed and blinds were heard smacking against the glass.

"I have to go…" he stated flatly, detaching any contact with me.

"Look, I'll call you tonight or something, alright?" I nodded my head, as I noticed a small smile creep onto his face. I knew exactly what he was intending by that 'something.' Tristan paced away from me and darted directly across the room towards the large office in the far corner

"See ya later…" I mumbled aloud, as I turned to exit the station.

-----------------------------------------

"So you were with some random guy the whole night and didn't bother telling us?" Paris screeched loudly. I covered my ears with my hands and shook my head.

"Look, I didn't mean to bail on you guys, it's just—"

"—that you bailed on us, right?" Logan cut in. In utter defeat, I looked up into Logan's soft brown eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry" I whispered in a small voice. Logan gave me a comforting smile and then, took a step forward.

"Our flight leaves in an hour and a half…we should get going. Happy Birthday, Rory" he asserted in a monotone voice. I shut my eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Guys, I'm really, really sorry…what can I do to make it up to you?" I watched as a grin formed on Paris' lips. Shaking my head frantically, I took a couple steps back.

"I am not…I repeat NOT going on a pity-date with your cousin! He sings show tunes and carries around fungus collections in his pockets—"

"You did say anything Rory" Matt cut in, as he walked out of the bathroom and pulled his duffle bag strap over his shoulder. I covered my face with my hands and let out another sigh before growling.

"Alright…but, ONE date and that's it!" I shouted trying to make my stand on the topic known.

"I guess I'll have to think up what you owe me later" Logan murmured, as he leaned closer towards me. I nodded my head uncertainly and smiled.

"I'm really going to miss you guys…" I intoned in a saddened voice. Everyone piled together into one big hug and said their goodbyes.

In less than ten minutes, I had the apartment back to myself again. It took some getting use to the peace and quiet, but the new atmosphere grew on me. I lazily ambled around, looking through old photo albums and scrapbooks. My eyes stopped on this picture of Christopher and me. We were fishing out of Cape Fear in the dead of winter. By the look of my size, I couldn't have been anymore than eight years old. _Gosh, we look so happy…_I thought to myself. A smile formulated on my lips, as I brushed my finger down the photograph. I missed Christopher truthfully and missed the bond we use to have as father and daughter. Now thinking back, I blamed myself for all the missed opportunities and chances I had to spend time with him.

The phone rang suddenly, making me jump four feet in the air. Taking a deep breath and picking up the cordless phone, I hit the green 'talk' button.

Lorelei: "Hey Kiddo! How you hold'in up?" a voice boomed on the other end. It was my sarcastic, but amazing mother.

Me: "Hey mom. I'm doing well. Just going through some old pictures and stuff right now. I can't believe how happy we were altogether."

Lorelei: "You mean 'us' as a family?"

Me: "Yah, there were no worries and nothing to tie us down. I kind of miss those days…" My voice drifted off, as I laid the picture on top of the coffee table.

Lorelei: "You should come home and let me take care of the funeral arrangements and stuff." I nodded my head at the suggestion, but decided to push the statement aside.

Me: "No, I think my place is here right now. I just can't leave yet. Christopher was murdered mom, and I can't just brush it off and forget about it" I argued in a hoarse voice. My mother laughed a little and cleared her throat.

Lorelei: "Look, I have to go take care of the zoo that just piled into the Inn, but maybe we'll talk later. How does that sound?"

Me: "Can't wait" I stated happily.

Lorelei: "Then, it's a date! Love ya lots…" she yelled over something in the background. All too soon, the phone call dropped and the line went dead.

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Stranger in the Shadows

I pulled on a blue hoodie and quickly descended the spiral staircase. Putting one foot in front of the other, I clung onto the banister as a precaution. It was only six o'clock and already the sun had slipped behind the clouds. My mood was rather on the shaky side and the last thing I wanted to deal with was a problem concerning me. I felt extremely venerable and on the brink of a breakdown. _Maybe I'm getting my period or something…_I thought to myself.

I could hear the rain beating down upon the rickety roof, which mixed in with the clanking of my heels against the cement flooring. Faster and faster became my movements, as I finally arrived on the bottom floor. Pulling my jacket tighter around my body, I pushed open the front door to feel a cool mist spray against my face. The next thing to follow was a gentle breeze. I squinted my eyes and tried my best to make out the shapes under the gloomy sky. Looking from side to side, I spotted a darkened figure leaned up against a brick wall opposite of me. The individual lighted up a cigarette and coolly allowed the smoke to escape from the corner of their mouth. Taking a couple steps under the streetlight, I came to the realization that the mysterious person was actually a tall man. He had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Stubble gently grazed the sides of his cheeks and almost disguised the small beauty mark at the corner of his mouth. The man wore a tan jacket and a form-fitting brown shirt. His dark jeans hung loosely off his hips and revealed the color of his maroon boxers underneath.

Not sure what to do or how to react, I remained frozen in place for a few seconds. The man continued to keep his eyes level with the ground and grotesquely smoked his cigarette. My hands slid into the pockets of my hoodie, as I awkwardly shifted my weight from one leg to the other.

"Do you usually stare at strangers you don't know?" the man asked in a slight Spanish accent. _So, he's Latin…go figure._ I bit my bottom lip and tried to come up with a clever come back, but couldn't think of anything.

"I was just…I mean, I didn't think to…" My voice cracked and faded away into the cool night air. A gentle rain sprinkled down upon my head and tickled the surface of my skin. The man smirked a little and took one last inhale from his cigarette before flicking it onto the pavement.

"Not quite articulate with words either, I see" he asserted in a saucy tone. My mouth dropped open in protest, but I decided to let that comment slide.

"Actually, I was just catching a cab and grabbing a bite to eat. So…" I began to take a few steps towards the street, but was stopped by the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Why are you so nervous, Señerita?" he murmured. I quickly turned my head to be met with a pair of intense almond-shaped eyes. My tongue became dry and my hands experienced a tingly feeling that surged through my veins.

"I don't talk to strangers" I replied calmly. Although I appeared to be in control on the exterior, my interior was having a spastic frenzy. The man took a step into the light and hung his thumbs on the belt loops of his pants. My heart beat raced a little faster, as I staggered backwards.

"So instead, you stare at them…" he declared suavely. Slightly slanting his eyes, he studied my body and the expression on my face. I couldn't help but blush profusely and take another step away from him. He had a dark olive complexion that would make any girl crazy, but I was too nervous to take any interest in that thought at the moment.

"I really should be going—" I stuttered, as the man approached me with a bit more haste. He was now less than two feet away and closing in.

"You aren't going to eat alone, are you?" he asked suddenly. I shrugged my shoulders and gazed out along the street. A few cars passed by and an elderly woman sauntered down the sidewalk.

"As I said, I don't talk to strangers—"

"Carlos Selenez" he cut in with an extended hand. I stared at the gesture for a moment and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Rory Gilmore" I announced in a small voice. He nodded his head and pointed up towards the apartment building.

"My sister lives on the third floor. I was just visiting her a couple minutes ago and got the sudden urge for Chinese food. You interested?" he inquired quickly. I could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice, which surprised me since he appeared so sure of things.

"I don't know…" I answered uncertainly, as I swayed my head from side to side in contemplation. He mumbled something in Spanish under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Señerita, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking if you want to get something to eat" he added in a frustrated voice. I flashed him a timid smile and stared down at my feet.

"Chinese food, huh?" I restated curiously. Carlos nodded his head and sighed.

"So, what do you say?" he questioned impatiently. I nervously bit the inside of my cheek and bobbed my head in acceptance. He smiled and ran his fingers through his curly hair before flagging down a cab.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was strangely quiet during the cab ride and I felt rather tense sitting next to an extremely attractive Latin guy. He didn't seem to care very much about whether or not we kept a conversation though. I think he just appreciated the company.

"So, which Chinese restaurant are we going to?" I asked unexpectedly, filling up the silence. The cab driver quickly glanced up at his rearview mirror and smirked. I knew it wasn't the perfect conversation starter, but I had to start somewhere. In all honesty, I didn't know anything about this Carlos guy. He was a complete mystery to me.

"It's called _Won-Tong's_ and they have the best Chinese food in all of New York City" he remarked with an assured expression on his face. I smiled and gazed out the window at the passing traffic. My mind flooded with other potential questions that I was just yearning to ask him.

"Have you lived in New York all your life?" I questioned once more. Carlos shook his head and turned his attention over to me. This sudden switch made me feel slightly self-conscious. Here was this gorgeous guy and here was me: messy hair, a pair of old jeans, a hoodie and an overly large t-shirt. _Why couldn't I have at least worn one of my nicer shirts and jeans without a gigantic hole in the back…_I thought to myself.

"No, I was born and raised in Puerto Rico until I turned sixteen. Then, my mama brought my brother and me here." I nodded my head in fascination and unintentionally gawked at the body that lay underneath his formfitting shirt. He had a very lean and well-sculpted chest. I bit my lip and tried to push the erotic thoughts out of my mind. _Think about Tristan or something…_I suggested internally. Taking deep breaths, I attempted to actually listen to the words coming out of his mouth. But instead, all I could picture was Carlos shoving his tongue down my throat. _STOP doing that!_ I yelled in my mind.

"So, how about you? What's your life story?" he asked with a roll of his tongue. I loved the sound that formed from the Spanish accent. It was smooth and charming.

"Well, I was born and raised in Hartford, Connecticut and my mother's also a single parent. Christopher, or otherwise known as my dad, died a couple days ago." My voice went slightly hoarse, as I diverted my gaze out the window. Carlos' expression became very stern, as he whispered in a sensual voice:

"I'm truly sorry…"

I sighed and pretended to act like everything was fine, but in actuality, I was on the verge of breaking down. Today was just not my day emotions wise. One minute I would be cheerful and the next, I felt like the entire world was against me.

------------------------------------------------

The Chinese restaurant was amazing and the conversation I shared with Carlos was ten times better. It seemed like everything just flowed with him. I could act silly, laugh about stupid things, and say absolutely anything without worrying what he thought about it. We just clicked in such a way that I started to develop a small crush on him. I know it sounds awful because I slept with Tristan only two days ago, but I couldn't help it. Carlos had this perfect smile and this incredible voice that hypnotized me from the moment he opened his mouth.

I ended up drinking a lot of alcohol that night and becoming a little too friendly with my newfound friend. Carlos adjusted to my occasional bursts of laughter and my random or abrupt actions. At one point, I got up from my seat and sat on his lap. Cradling my head on his shoulder, I whispered nonsensical jumble. He smirked and proceeded to gently stroke my back.

"Señerita, I think you've had too much to drink" he cooed in my ear. I groaned softly and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Carlos pushed back his chair and allowed me to hang on him for support.

"I'll just pay for this in cash" he informed the waiter, as he threw a few bills onto the table. Then, he helped to guide me out of the restaurant with the intention of getting me home safely.

I'm so tired…" I slurred, as another giggle escaped my lips. Carlos laughed at my helpless state and kept a firm grip around my waist.

"Taxi…Taxi!" he shouted, holding an outstretched arm at the edge of the main road. After a few failed attempts, a yellow cab finally slowed down to a stop a couple feet away.

"Come on, Señerita" he murmured gently, as he carried my limp body over to the vehicle. I opened the door and fell flat on the backseat.

"Carlos, I don't feel so good…" I stammered in a muffled voice. My fingers gripped the seat and my legs curled up beneath me.

"Where to?" the driver barked in a thick New Yorker accent. The sound of his voice made me wince, as my head started to pound.

"22nd and 3rd please" Carlos responded casually. He ran his fingers down my hair and tried rubbing the small of my back. A sickening feeling started to develop in the pit of my stomach. The liquids swished and churned about burning a hole in my insides.

"I'm going to be sick" I warned, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. It felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach forty times over. The stopping and going of New York traffic didn't help either. One minute we'd be speeding and the next we'd be rushing to a sudden stop. The major shift caused motion sickness to develop.

"Carlos…" I groaned, wrapping my arms about myself. He just whispered little things in Spanish, while massaging my shoulders.

When we finally reached my apartment, Carlos paid the fare and aided in lifting me out of the vehicle. I became so sick that he ended up carrying me in his arms. He walked up five flights of stairs and didn't complain in the least.

"Carlos…" I groaned once more, running my bottom lip up the side of his neck. I could feel him tense underneath me and shift my body up higher along his waist. He finally made it to my floor and slid my body down into a standing position.

"I need your key to get…which one is yours?" he asked, motioning towards the several doors lining the hallway. I squinted a little and stumbled backwards only to be caught by his strong arms.

"Hey, take it easy…" he ordered, as he supported me with his body.

"That one" I proclaimed in a faint voice. Carlos took the keys from my hands and hastily unlocked the door. I was extremely glad when he finally got it open because my insides couldn't withhold any longer.

I darted across the living room and into the bathroom, collapsing next to the toilet. My hands clutched the porcelain bowl, as vomit came flooding out. The feeling was absolutely disgusting and miserable. I especially hated the fact that Carlos had to witness me in such a state.

After about four times, the necessity to cough up my dinner and my lunch subsided. Carlos stood by my side the entire time. He made sure to hold back my hair and continued to rub my back as a way to relieve the throbbing.

I sat on my knees with one hand clasped around the toilet bowl and the other holding up my head. The glands along my throat stung from the acid pushed up beforehand. My eyelids felt extremely heavy and my head resembled a hundred pound weight.

"Are you alright?" he inquired after awhile in a concerned voice. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"I just want to get some sleep" I mumbled, as tears began to well up in my eyes. Carlos tenderly removed my arms from around the toilet and wrapped them around his neck. Then, lifting up my weak body, he carried me to my bedroom and laid me down.

"Get some rest, Señerita" he droned softly. I tightly clenched my pillow and tried to forget the painful hammering inside my head. Carlos lifted the comforter from off the chair near my desk and securely covered my entire body.

"Sueños dulces…" he muttered in my ear, as he kissed the top of my head. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a deep slumber; oblivious to everything around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Guys: Hoped you liked the chapter. In order for me to know to continue, I'm going to need you to review. That way I can tell whether its worth finishing this story or not:0 So, REVIEW!!!! Thanks a lot_

_Brittany_


	5. Latin influence

Light flooded in through the large windows adjacent to the bed. My eyes lazily opened and closed every so often; not wanting to think about what might have happened last night. It was all such a blur. Sort of like a terrible dream that I had no control over whatsoever.

I brought my hand up to my clammy forehead and sprawled out underneath the sheets. The headache from hell had finally disappeared, but the ruminants of vomit and alcohol still weighed heavily in my mouth. I rolled over onto my side and attempted to catch some more shut eye, until I was interrupted by a low humming sound. The noise came from my very living room and resembled Salsa music mixed in with occasional grunts.

Lifting myself out from under the warm sheets, I stumbled across the room and grabbed my silk robe. _What could that be?_ I thought to myself apprehensively. Honestly, I couldn't recall what happened last night and it frightened me that I might come face to face with reality. Tiptoeing down the hall, the noises became louder. I could make out a guys voice singing something in a foreign language and random beats playing in the background.

I quietly descended the steps to find a very tall man with nothing, but his boxers on. _Is this the man I was with last night?_ I questioned myself. Nothing really came back to me; no flashbacks, nothing. Crouching low behind the banister, I watched him turn around and attempt to do the Cha-Cha, while belting out a familiar tune. His chest was absolutely magnificent. The lean, muscular upper-body and six-pack weren't even half of the complete package.

The way this guy twisted his hips and followed along with the dance steps, turned my heart into mush. This was definitely lust at first sight. I made a move downward, but tripped and fell flat on my face. Extremely embarrassed, I scrambled up and wrapped my robe tightly around my body.

"Oh, did I wake you?" the guy shouted over the music, as he made a mad dash to shut it off. I stood frozen in place and tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I questioned dumb-founded. His dark brown hair fell slighting into his right eye, which spiraled with small waves.

"You mean, you don't remember last night?" he stammered disbelievingly. I took a step back as he took a step forward.

"No…no, your name's Antonio, Ricardo…um, um" My voice became shaky, as I racked my brain. The stranger placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head off to the side. He didn't seem very impressed.

"My name's Carlos" he mumbled in a low voice.

"Carlos, of course" I cut in pretending like a light bulb had gone off in my head. In actuality, I still did not know who this person was.

"Wow, you and alcohol" Carlos muttered under his breath. I gazed up into his eyes and couldn't help, but sporadically glance around.

"Did we…" I began hinting at the sudden notion. There were no clothes scattered about, no knocked over possessions; could we have slept together?

"Did we what?" he relayed, not really catching on.

"Did we, you know." I motioned between the two of us with my hand and secretly eyed the boxers that fell very low along his hips. Carlos' eyes suddenly became round like saucers.

"No, no, no!"—he reassured me with a little smirk—"I stayed the night because I wanted to make sure everything was okay." I took his justifications and pondered on our conversation thus far.

"So, I just got drunk and you brought me back to the apartment. No sex, right?" I firmly pressed my lips together and stared down at my bare feet.

"No sex…" he declared with amusement in his voice.

All of a sudden, a loud knock was projected from the front door. I jumped a little and bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to get that?" Carlos asked while running his fingers through his hair. I nodded and slowly advanced my way towards the door. Another loud bang vibrated against the worn wood and thundered throughout the apartment.

Unbolting the lock and twisting the door handle, I was met with a familiar face on the other side. Droplets of water ran down the tips of his blond strands and collected at the sides of his face. His blue eyes rose to my eye level, as the crease lines formed to reveal a little smile.

"Tristan" I found myself mumbling. He slid his hands in his pockets and nervously stared down at his sopping wet shirt. The whitewashed jeans that hung off his hips left puddles all along the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, gripping the side of the door. Tristan ran his fingers through the back of his hair and let out an awkward chuckle.

"I guess I got caught in the rain…" he declared, as he licked his lips. I nodded my head and wondered what that had to do with anything. Allowing my midriff to rise above my bellybutton, I bit my lip and stared down at the floor.

"Can we go somewhere?" he inquired after awhile with slanted eyes. I wasn't sure how to respond and felt awkward about the whole thing.

"That's really not a good idea right now—" I began, but was cut off by the body that slid behind me.

"Is it alright if I start breakfast?" Carlos mumbled in my ear. Worried and embarrassed, my entire body tensed up. Tristan narrowed his eyes and glanced over from Carlos to me. I shrunk into a small ball and wanted nothing more than to escape this situation.

"Who is he?" Tristan demanded as his intense blue eyes darted in my direction. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Carlos placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Carlos Selenez" he announced in a confident voice. I nearly fell over onto the floor. Tristan staggered backwards a little and began to walk down the wall.

"Tristan, wait!" I yelled, as I trailed after him. Finally grasping his arm, I pushed him back and tried to gain his attention.

"Please, it's not what you think…" I began, but was cut off by Tristan's finger against my lips.

"I was stupid to think that that night was anything but a one-night stand." With that, he gently swung me aside and continued to walk towards the staircase. My arms hung limply down by my sides.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos questioned in bewilderment from behind me. I spun around and pushed him against the chest.

"Put some clothes on…" I muttered coldly, as I paced back through the open front door.


	6. BIG SURPRISE!

"Move your hips from side to side and take a step back. That's it…" he muttered against my neck. His hot breath tickled the surface of my skin and caused the faint hairs to stand up on end.

"Now, spin in and out…excelente" he whispered in a low voice, as his hands clutched both my sides. I ran my fingers through my hair and arched my back. Rolling my hands down my legs, I swayed my hips.

"Hermoso…" he muttered under his breath, as a smile formed on his lips.

"What?" I squeaked. My cheeks turned a bright red and my movements slowed down to an abrupt stop.

"I said that you're 'beautiful'" he asserted, as he took a step back. I attempted to stop myself from laughing, but it was difficult. What girl doesn't want to openly accept a compliment?

"Now, start again. Except this time, we will do it with music." Carlos ran across the room and pushed the 'play' button on the CD player.

"Just watch me and you'll get the hang of it" he advised slowly. The music began as Carlos' hips simultaneously followed suit. He shut his eyes and ran his hand up his chest. Then suddenly, the music blared and Carlos spun around raising his elbows up in the air to find the rhythm. He was incredibly sexy and smooth. Every joint and muscle moved in just the right way.

"You try…" he shouted over the loud music swarming around the room. Nervously, I moved my feet to match the tempo and attempted to keep up with him. Carlos danced across the room, which made me laugh hysterically.

"Don't be nervous…it's just us" he reminded me. I nodded my head and started up again. Right foot, left foot, slide off to the side and on and on. Carlos grabbed me around the waist and dipped my head back.

A burst of giggles escaped my lips, as I swung upwards once more and hung onto his shoulders for support. The music died down and we were left staring into one another eyes.

"How was that?" I questioned in a faint voice. Carlos bit his lip and debated for a second in his head.

"Oh, come on. Was I that bad?" I cried unnervingly. Carlos closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, no…you did a terrific job—trabajo tremendo" he whispered as his head leaned in closer to my face.

"Carlos" I warned trying to gain back his attention, but it was no use. We were both too far gone to stop now. His lips gently kissed mine, studying the texture and feel of them. Then, he warmed up and began passionately attacking my mouth with extreme force. I stumbled backwards and ended up smacking against a wall.

Carlos ripped down my spaghetti strap and fervently kissed any area of exposed skin. I grasped the brown curls on his head and shut my eyes in ecstasy. He shifted down to my chest and propped me up against the wall as support. Feelings of want and desire surged through my body like a rushing tidal wave. Never had I wanted to be at someone's mercy like I did right then. My legs wrapped around his waist and happily allowed him to grind into me. Soft moans exuded from my throat as I kissed him back with as much force as he kissed me.

Carlos blindly stumbled around with me wrapped about his waist, when all of a sudden, he tripped. I fell rigid against the hardwood floor, as Carlos was the next to defy the laws of gravity. His malleable lips squashed against mine and allowed hot air to flow into my mouth. I arched up slightly and rocked forward knowing exactly what would happen if I did.

"Stop, Rory. Stop…" he muttered breathlessly, as he combed my hair back away from my face. I stared down into his eyes and furrowed my brow. _And we were just getting to the good part…_I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked in annoyance. Carlos let his head fall back against the floor as he inhaled sharply.

"I haven't told you everything about me" he began shakily. I let my fingers glide down his chest as I gazed into his eyes.

"Rory, I'm gay." The words didn't register at first, but they became a whole lot more meaningful after awhile.

"You're what?" I shrieked, as I quickly collected myself. Carlos sat up and tried to quiet me down, but I was way past that level.

"How could that be…? I mean, we were just making out and you…"

"I go both ways is what I'm saying" Carlos restated. I blinked once or twice and allowed my hand to brush against my lips.

"So, you basically led me on the entire time! Do you find amusement in screwing with other girl's feelings?" I shouted in anger. He hung his head low and shielded his face from view.

"I am really sorry…I didn't mean—"

"No, you meant!" I shot back with tears welling in my eyes.

"And now, this guy that I really like is never going to talk to me again because of you!" I asserted crossly. Carlos scrunched his forehead and lifted his eyes.

"Are you talking about that guy this morning?"

I nodded my head and wiped a tear that streamed down my cheek. How could I have been so stupid? Weren't there signs?

"Do you really like that guy?" Carlos questioned quickly.

"Yes!!" I answered, not sure where he was getting at.

"I think I know of way you can get him back…" At the sound of those words, my ears perked up and my heart leaped a bit.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys: Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter:) Was it a good idea to make Carlos gay? What do you think of the plot thus far!!! _

_Love lots,_

_Brittany_


	7. A Hoax Gone Wrong

I sat across from Carlos eating a bowl of tapioca pudding. He was tapping his fingers against the teak wood table and nibbling on his bottom lip. Every once in awhile, I would shift my eyes upward and watch the expressions on his face change. _How could you fool me like that? Gay…I was so stupid!!_ I grumbled in my mind.

"How about this…"—he began in a quiet voice—"You call this guy, Tristan, and tell him to come over."

"Why would I do that? He'd never come…" I protested, as I scooped another spoon-full of the mushy concoction into my mouth. Carlos shook his head and gently slammed his hand against the table.

"Let me finish" he ordered firmly. I could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't playing around. Shutting my mouth, I lowered my eyes and allowed him to continue.

"You'll tell Tristan that you keep on hearing noises…like someone's trying to break in or something" he suggested with a clever smirk. My eyes shot up, as I set my bowl down on top of the red placemat.

"So, you're saying that we should trick him?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Precisely! I'll just mess with the lights a bit and bang against the windows."

Carlos leaned against in his chair and arched his back. I turned my head to the side, trying to debate the rationality of this plan.

"But what will make him forgive me? He thinks I slept with you!" I announced. Frustration and annoyance were already building. Carlos held his hand out in front of my face to silence me.

"When he sees how scared you are and how desperately you need him…he won't be able to resist" he asserted slyly. I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip.

"And you think this will work?"

Carlos picked up his glass of soda and swished it around in circles for a minute.

"Yes" he replied confidently before taking a sip. I nodded my head and swept a few stray hairs away from my face.

"So…what's the first thing we need to do?"

----------------------------------------------------

I finished applying my last bit of lip gloss before Carlos walked into my room.

"Alright…I have everything set up. The lights, the sound system, the…" His voice faded as his eyes fell upon my body.

"You look beautiful" he muttered with intent eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled. Of course I needed to look beautiful. The whole point of the setup was to win Tristan back.

At that moment, I was wearing a very tight azure colored dress that came up to my thighs. The neckline plunged into a v-shape and consisted of tiny crystals along the silk fabric.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" I questioned with a worried expression formulating on my face. Carlos smiled and shook his head, as he pulled my body into a hug.

"Now, call him…win him back" he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and squeezed him tightly before releasing.

"For all that it's worth…"—I mumbled—"Thank you." Carlos licked his lips and scanned down my body one last time.

"If I wasn't so homosexual, I would—" he began, but my finger against his lips to cut him off.

"Hold that thought" I teased, as I strutted past him and exited the room. Running down the stairs, I frantically searched for the telephone. _Maybe it's under the cushions…_

I darted towards the couch and practically turned it upside-down; but, there was no phone. _Maybe in the kitchen…_Tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear, I raced past the coffee table and the artificial plant. My legs extended to their maximum capacity and gained speed with each step. Finally reaching the entranceway, I grabbed the doorframe and swung around; eventually, slamming against the counter. _Crap that hurt!!_ I yelled in my mind, as I bit my lip to muffle my cry of pain.

The black cordless telephone lay next to the fruit bowl amongst the darkness of the room. Picking it up, I steadied my breathing and dialed the number on the business card sitting opposite of me. My mind was reeling with all sorts of thoughts. I could hardly keep anything straight anymore.

"Hello" a voice answered after two rings. I cleared my throat and prepared to put on my little act.

"Tristan, Thank God!!" I yelled in a shaky voice. My goal was to appear as frightened and terrified as possible.

"What do you want, Rory?" Tristan asked after a moment's pause. I made a small whimpering sound into the receiver and then proceeded to fake cry.

"Tristan…someone's trying to break in…I don't what to do!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I could hear a ruffling sound in the background before Tristan came back on.

"Where are you? Are you alright?" he demanded gruffly. I smiled a little and made another whimpering sound.

"Just please hurry…Tristan, I'm scared" I declared weakly.

"Alright, stay there. I'm on my way" he asserted. Then, the line went dead. I rubbed my hand across my forehead and sighed. Tristan had actually bought into the whole thing. He was on his way to the apartment thinking that I was in real danger. When in actually, this whole thing was just a clever hoax.

"So, is he coming?" Carlos shouted from the living room. I calmed my nerves and quickly reassured Carlos that the plan was in motion.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, a loud knock was heard at the apartment door. I sprang up from the couch and straightened my long strands of hair that I had curled for the occasion. The pounding continued, as I paced to the front door and swung it open.

"Tristan!" I cried. His arms immediately wrapped around my body.

"You alright?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled away and shook my head. Now, the tears needed to come. Thinking about the saddest moment in my life, I reflected on it until my eyes became watery.

"Someone's trying to break in…I don't know—" My voice trailed off, as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. Tristan hummed a soft tune in my ear and kissed the top of my head.

"Shushhhh…nobody's going to hurt you" he mumbled. I closed my eyes and tilted my head against his chest. He smelled extremely good: Axe and aftershave mixed together.

"I'll check around" he announced, as he dropped his arms from around me. I stood there shaking and watched while he cautiously walked about. His faded blue jeans hung low upon his hips and his navy blue shirt left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Tristan started in the kitchen and then moved towards the staircase.

"What did you hear exactly?" he questioned, as he slid his gun out of the belt that was strapped over top his shirt. I shook my head and hid my face from view.

"Just banging sounds…the lights were flickering—" Right when I said those words, the lights in all the rooms shut off. Tristan stumbled back on the steps a little and turned around to face me.

"I want you to stay close behind me, alright?" he whispered, as he motioned for me to follow him. I nervously ambled across the room and stopped at the base of the staircase.

"Tristan, I'm sorry for everything that you thought happened" I asserted between parted lips. He shook his head sending blonde strands of hair this way and that.

"Not now, Rory. We can talk about that later" he declared firmly. I licked my lips and wiped away a tear that rolled down my cheek. We began to advance up the steps carefully amongst the dark apartment. The wind beat against the window sending small shivers up my spine. _Don't worry…you set this up remember. There's no one trying to break in…_I kept reminding myself. A shattering sound was heard in one of the second floor bedrooms. Tristan held his hand up and signaled for me to wait on the staircase. Meanwhile, he maneuvered along the hallway with his gun pointed down towards the floor.

My heart began to race at warp speed with all the commotion that was going on. Here Tristan was defending me and the whole thing was a fraud. I covered my face with my hands and allowed oxygen to flow in and out of my lungs.

A loud cracking sound and then, a yell echoed off the walls. My eyes flew open and my body shook in fear.

"Tristan!" I called in worriment. A couple seconds went by and there was no answer. My hand flew to my mouth, as real tears began to spring from my eyes. _What was that? What's going on?_

All of a sudden, a cold hand landed on my bare back. I swung around and screamed in horror.

"Quiet!! It's me!" Carlos shouted. I staggered downwards and sat upon the step. Carlos kneeled and tried to pull me back up by my arm.

"We have to go! We have to get out of here!" he yelled in a shaky voice. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. I also noticed a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

"Why? What happened?" I questioned suspiciously, as I yanked my arm away. He shook his head and occasionally glanced behind him.

"The lights…it wasn't me"—he stammered—"Somebody tried to stab me outside." His voice cracked all of a sudden, as his eyes widened.

"RUN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I scrambled up and climbed the staircase. Carlos' hands pushed against my back the entire time. We were panting and running down the hall towards my bedroom in the darkness. The wind continued to pound against the glass adding to the ominous setting.

Once the two of us were safely inside the room, I shut the door and propped a chair up against it.

"What was that?" I whispered between trembling lips. Faint sobs and then whimpers leaked from my mouth. Carlos paced around the room and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Answer me!" I screamed. Every emotion inside me went crazy. Real fear and terror rose within my heart and mind. Thoughts of what potentially could have happened to Tristan caused me to shut my eyes and wail.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled back. I noticed the fear in his eyes as well. "Just calm down…we have to figure this out…"

His hands shook so violently, that he had to secure them under his arms to make them stop. The knob on the door began to turn back and forth. My eyes shot in the direction of the sound, as my body leaped back against the bed.

"Carlos!" I shouted hoarsely. He jumped back as well and turned to look at me.

"We need to find a sharp object or something we can use" he commanded. I nodded my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Sliding off of the bed, I scanned around the room and rummaged through bags full of clothes for anything.

The chair leaning against the door was slowly skidding across the floor.

"It's not going to hold!" Carlos shouted, as he thrusted his body against the large oak door.

"Look, just find something! And hurry…" he added with a stern expression burning on his face. I frantically darted this way and that, trying to find anything that we could use for self-defense. Dropping to the floor, I reached underneath the bed and felt around. _Nothing, nothing, nothing…here's something!_

I pulled out the metal object to find that it was a bat. _Perfect!_ I thought to myself. Carlos threw all his weight against the door and firmly held the handle.

"I found something" I declared, as I licked my reddened lips. His eyes diverted over to me in relief.

"Okay…I'm going to open the door on the count of three. I want you to stand there and once this person enters the room, I'm going to knock his lights out. You got that?" he questioned with puppy-like eyes. I nodded my head and whimpered. Handing him the bat, I stumbled back towards the bed and waited for Carlos to begin the countdown.

"Ready?" he whispered. I could tell that he was still nervous and scared.

"One…two…"

I let out a sob and gripped the fabric of my dress.

"Three…" Carlos twisted the knob and allowed the door to creak open. Immediately, I stood up and let out a ragged cry. All I could see was darkness and nothing else. My mouth shut and the cries stopped.

"Carlos?" I called, as I scrunched my forehead. No one was waiting on the other side of the door as predicted. There was just an empty hallway.

Carlos gradually slipped out from behind the door and allowed the bat to fall at his side.

"Nothing?" he questioned in skepticism too. We both stood silent for a moment in anticipation. But nothing leaped out of the shadows. The hallway and the entire apartment for that matter was quiet.

"I guess it stopped…" I whispered with an uneasy laugh. Carlos sighed and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

I turned around to peer out the window along the vacant alleyway. There were newspapers and flyers blowing along the pavement. On the far side of the passage, I could make out a homeless man pushing a shopping cart. All my nerves seemed to calm and my heart slowed down to a normal pace.

"Do you think the person's really gone?" I inquired, as I shook my head. It didn't make any sense. Unless…

I turned around to face Carlos, who currently had his head bent downward. Red gooey liquid flowed from the corners of his mouth and seeped onto the hardwood floor.

"Carlos!!" I screamed in panic. A metal blade was sticking straight through his abdomen. He slowly lifted up his head and stared at me with agony-stricken eyes.

"Ro..ry…" he faltered before falling over onto the floor. I clasped my hands to my mouth and let out a loud shriek. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A figure emerged from the shadows and swiftly advanced towards me. I screamed and fought back, only to be pinned up against the wall.

"Rory, Stop! Rory!" the voice yelled, as I thrashed and kicked. Tears streamed from my eyes and steadily flowed down my cheeks.

"Rory…" the voice whispered again. Soft lips jammed against mine sending my mind into shock. His tongue leapt into my mouth and slowly sucked away all the hurt and pain I was experiencing. I drug my bottom lip across the corners of his mouth and opened my eyes. Blue ones stared right back at me.

"Tristan" I stammered, as my body flew into his arms. I began to shake uncontrollably and sob like rain was falling from my eyes.

"We have to get out of here" he announced after a few seconds. I pulled away and glanced over at Carlos' body.

"Let's get him to a hospital—" I began wearily.

"I already called on my cell phone. Back-up and paramedics are on their way" he stated with a small sympathetic smile. My gaze ran down his face and studied the contours and curves that made up his features. Beautiful blue eyes and soft, perfect lips were his finest assets.

I leaned my head forward and kissed him one last time. I needed to feel him and know that he would never let anything bad happen to me. And thus far, he had succeeded.

------------------------------------------------------------

The paramedics came ten minutes later with five guys and a stretcher. I clung onto Tristan for support as they lifted up Carlos' body and placed an air mask over top of his nose and mouth.

"Will he be okay?" I questioned in a small voice. One of the guys dressed in white looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's in critical condition" he announced. I shook my head and shut my eyes. _This can't be happening…_

The man slowly made his way over to me and placed a warm hand on the side of my shoulder. My eyes immediately opened as I peered up into his face. He had handsome brown eyes and blonde hair much like Tristan's.

"We're going to do everything we can" he assured me. I bit my lip and continued to stare.

"Can I go with him to the hospital?" I asked suddenly. Tristan turned my body towards him and shook his head.

"I think you should come back to my place and rest right now…" he argued in protest.

"I want to, Tristan" I declared in a much stronger voice. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breaths tickling down my face.

"Fine. I'll go with you" he whispered. With that, we both left the apartment clinging to one another.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would end up happening.

---------------------------------------------

_REVIEW please:) I'd like to know what U thought about the suspense. Do U like where the story is heading?_

_Brittany_


	8. The Incident in the Hallway

My gaze shifted down the narrow corridor, lined with plastic green chairs and metal carts. Nurses quickly darted past me shouting things like:

"Dr. McKenzie needs you in room 45, ASAP!"—and—"Patient in urgent care needs an OPD!"

I shielded my face from the flickering, white light and shut my eyes. Sleep deprivation was getting the best of me and the effects were really setting in. My legs felt sore and my muscles, limp. The whites of my eyes turned blood red; adding to the darkened puffiness surrounding the eyelids.

There was constant chaos wherever I looked. People running, yelling, screeching, clanking…the noises wouldn't stop. I cupped my hands over my ears and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, you alright?" Tristan questioned with a slight New Yorker accent. I lifted up my head and glared into his eyes.

"One of my friends just got stabbed Tristan. How do you think I feel?"

He ran his hand down the side of his unshaven cheek and shifted his feet along the floor. Quickly stripping off his tweed coat, Tristan placed it around my quivering shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, as he took a seat next to me. I strained my eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting and gazed down at the floor.

"Why?" I implored faintly. My forehead scrunched into a perplexed ocean of fear and anxiety. I let out a sigh and allowed strands of hair to glide between my fingers.

"Nobody could predict that this was going to happen, Rory—" Tristan began. I rolled my eyes and turned my face away from his view.

"Oh, please don't say that it could get any worse because it already is worse Tristan! Don't you understand that…don't you…" The words escaped my lips, as I bowed my head and fiercely bit my lower lip.

"Rory, I'm trying to help here" he informed me softly. I scooted away when he tried to place his arm along my shoulders.

"What's the matter?"—he questioned with a befuddled expression—"Come on, Rory. Talk to me…"

I shook my head and firmly pursed my lips. Flashes of blood, darkness, the rattling of the door handle…it all came flooding back to me. All of a sudden, an image of the killer approaching Carlos and I, as we ran down the hallway, popped into my mind.

I scrambled up and dashed over to the opposite wall. Gripping onto the coarse texture, I clutched my chest and tried to fill my lungs with the oxygen they so desperately needed.

"Hey…what's the matter?" a voice murmured in my ear. I felt the smooth surface of Tristan's fingertips brush down the curve of my jawline. My strands of hair scattered across my face and down past my shoulders.

"It's my fault…" I confessed weakly. The color from my entire body drained, as I used the wall to steady myself.

"Rory, it's not…trust me" Tristan confirmed without the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. He tilted my face up towards the light and sprawled his fingers out along the back of my head. I could sense the warmth and the sincerity in his touch.

"It's okay…it's okay" he whispered, as he brought my mouth up to his and tenderly kissed away the coldness. My lips burned and cracked under his caress from the outside weather.

"It's okay…" he kept on repeating in a barely audible voice. I closed my eyes and fell against him for support. My body felt weak and unresponsive.

His lips continued to linger along the corner of my mouth before pulling away a couple centimeters and affectionately nipping at my supple lips.

"Dugrey!" a voice yelled from behind us. My fingers tightly grasped Tristan's shirt, as I rested my head against his chest. I could feel Tristan tense up and immediately change his demeanor.

"Chief" he called back with a slight nod.

"Get over here now! We need to discuss some things that maybe you've forgotten" the voice shouted harshly. I cringed a little at the sound of that statement and disconnected myself from Tristan.

"You alright?" he asked once more as he kissed the top of my head. I flashed him a small smile and groaned faintly when his hand slipped away from my cheek.

"Sir, I thought I was off duty" Tristan began, as he paced over towards a plump man with a thinning head of brown and gray hair.

A protruding belly sagged over the top of his belt buckle and diminished his height tremendously. His face was round like an orange, but pasty in complexion; and by the expression that he carried right now, he didn't seem too happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Chief shouted in almost a threatening tone. Tristan stopped a mere two feet from the man and tucked his hands inside his pockets.

"I don't think I understand…" Tristan declared lightly.

"You don't understand?"—the Chief shot back with a crooked smile—"What's there not to understand?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders and moved in closer.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else…" he suggested, glancing briefly in my direction. The Chief rested his hands on top of his overly large gut and proceeded to shout:

"No, we are discussing this right here! You know better than to get involved with suspects…"

At the sound of that, my eyes widened and I staggered backwards.

"She didn't do it" Tristan fought back on my behalf. The Chief narrowed his eyes and licked his large, purplish lips.

"She was found standing in the room that this guy, Carlos, was stabbed in! How much more proof do you need??"

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Tristan cut in with a saucy tone. The Chief smirked a little and gazed at me from behind Tristan.

"What? Are you sleeping with her or something?" the Chief muttered quietly. Tristan shook his head in disbelief, sending blonde strands of hair this way and that.

"You don't need to know about my personal life" he declared curtly. I watched as the Chief stepped forward and brought his chubby finger up to Tristan's face.

"I have every right to know about your personal life! Especially when it involves a murder case, for God's sake!" he roared. Tristan bowed his head upon hearing this and sneered.

"No sir, it's really none of your business" Tristan remarked with a smart-alecky tone.

"Oh, just wait and see…" the Chief announced, as he glared at Tristan and then did his fair share of looking me up and down before turning to leave. I noticed Tristan's fists clenching and his eyes raging as he watched his boss parade down the corridor like nothing happened.

"Hey, Chief!" Tristan yelled. His voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the entire left wing. The plump man swung around and cocked his eyes over in Tristan's direction.

Tristan paused for a moment and bit his lip. All of a sudden his expression flashed from one of anger to one of nervousness.

"What? Your wife not giving you any loving at home?" he shouted in a shaky voice. The Chief stood there for a few seconds and didn't respond. After an entire minute went by, he stormed down the hall and stopped right in front of Tristan's face.

"You're lucky I don't throw you off this case!!"—he yelled behind gritted teeth—"And you're lucky that I don't suspend you for good! Now you better smart'in up, punk!" He pushed Tristan against the chest with one fat finger and glared into Tristan's eyes one last time.

I couldn't believe the scene that had just unfolded in front of me. The Chief swiftly collected himself and continued back down the hall in greater strides. I didn't know whether to scream at Tristan for talking to his boss that way or to congratulate him. So, instead of making the decision, I merely crossed the hall and sat down upon one of the plastic chairs. _Oh boy…_I thought to myself.


	9. The Silver Necklace

A nurse with short orange curls and sea green eyes bent down in front of me. She pursed her lips and reached for my right hand, but I pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, Miss. There was nothing we could do…" she said sympathetically. I tilted my head to the side and brought my hand up to my mouth. Faint sobs echoed off the walls and down the hallway.

"Come here," Tristan commanded gently, as he wrapped his arms around my body and rocked me back and forth. The tears continued to stream down my face like an endless waterfall.

The woman turned to Tristan and shook her head from side to side.

"We're gonna to have to ask you to fill out a couple forms," the lady began. Tristan peered down at me and bit his lip in contemplation.

"What for? Can't you see she's had a rough time with this" Tristan declared in annoyance. The lady crossed her arms about her chest and gazed down at the white tile flooring.

"It's to release the body of Carlos Selenez, sir. We can't keep it for much longer. Either you sign him out, so he can be transported to a morgue and be dealt with there…"—she asserted in a firmer tone—"…or you can choose to not sign the forms, giving us the legal grounds to cremate him and dispose of the ashes accordingly."

Tristan ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and tenderly kissed the top of my head. The tears subsided and my features became subdued.

"Fine. I'll sign them," he announced curtly, as he took the clipboard from the nurse with glaring eyes. The lady quickly ambled down the hall and disappeared underneath the shadows of the flickering lights.

"Tristan, I can sign them," I offered in a gravelly voice. Shaking his head, he scribbled down a few things and signed at the bottom of the page. I could see the frustration and sleepiness that consumed him. His complexion had grown pale and the area around his eyes resembled that of a raccoon's.

Gradually standing up from the plastic chair, Tristan let the clipboard rest against his side.

"I'm guessing that you don't wanna go back to your apartment right now" he declared in a gruff voice. My blue eyes shifted upwards and then back down once again.

"No…" I whispered faintly. A tear rolled down my cheek and tumbled over the humps of my reddened lips.

"Well, you can crash at my place" he stated finally with a sigh. He seemed almost hesitant to make that suggestion; as if he didn't want me to spend what was left of the night with him.

"If it's too much trouble, I can just get a hotel room—" I recommended, but the rolling of his eyes and the unruly mannerisms that followed stopped me in the process.

"It's no problem, Rory. I think you'd be safer with me anyways. You won't have to go back to irritating police officers and nosy detectives," he announced with a smirk. I smiled a little too before scrunching my forehead. It had been such a tiring and frightening night. All I wanted was to lie down and forget that any of this stuff ever happened.

Tristan maneuvered his arm around my waist and helped me to walk down the hallway. The roar of doctors and the beeping of machines filled my ears. As we passed one of the rooms with its door ajar, I got a glimpse of Carlos's naked body sprawled out on the operating table. Nurses speedily shut the blue curtain surrounding the area and slammed the door.

I burrowed my head into Tristan's chest and let out a whimper. _How could this happen…2 deaths in the last week and a half._

Tristan dropped off the forms at the front desk and led me out to his sliver BMW parked on level C.

We didn't really talk as we drove to his apartment. I just sat there watching the buildings and the people pass by. Glancing down at the clock, it read 3:30 am.

"Are you tired?" I questioned in a scratchy voice. Tristan rested his head against his propped up hand and nodded.

"Just a little…" he replied briefly. I licked my lips and began to examine the side of his face. Blonde stubble lined the sides of his cheeks and the region above his upper lip. Slopping down from his jawline was a very strong chin and handsome neck.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked suddenly. My eyes flipped upwards and froze in place. _Food…something that I haven't thought about in awhile._

"Yah, I'm starving" I answered with bulging eyes. The very thought of a juicy piece of steak and a warm cup of coffee brawled up my senses.

When we finally arrived at his building along 14th and 3rd avenue, Tristan kept his distance from me. I didn't understand how one minute he could be so comforting and then the next, he could act like he didn't even know me. It was all so puzzling.

We took the elevator up to his floor and quietly sauntered down the dimly lit hallway. Searching around in his pant pocket, Tristan finally whipped out his keys and unlocked the door.

A familiar setting flooded into view. An empty milk carton sat on the kitchen table and a couple shirts lay scattered about the living room floor.

"I hope you don't mind the mess…" Tristan muttered under his breath. I shook my head and tightly wrapped his tweed jacket around my body. It was slightly chilly in the wide spacious room, as if a window had been left open.

Sure enough, Tristan came walking out with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I could swear that I shut all the windows…" he mumbled out-loud. I glanced around before resting my eyes upon a dusty, old fireplace.

"Think we could start a fire?" I asked with a small smile. He ran his fingers down the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…if you want."

In not too long, a huge fire was blazing sending off blue sparks and ashes all over the place. I plopped myself down onto his tan, leather couch and allowed my eyelids to slant downwards.

"Want some coffee?" Tristan called from the kitchen. I twisted my head around and peaked overtop of the pillows.

"Yah, I'd love some."

He opened up the cupboard and pulled down two ceramic mugs. I positioned my head against the soft arm of the couch and proceeded to shut my eyes once more. The smell of pinewood and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. I couldn't help but curl into a little ball and forget about all of my surroundings.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I didn't open my eyelids the first time, but after the third ring, I jolted upwards.

"Do you want me to get that?" I shouted quickly. There was no one to be found in the kitchen or anywhere nearby. _Maybe he's in his bedroom or something…_I thought to myself. Leaning over the side of the couch, I picked up the black cordless phone off of the stand and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello…" I answered with a slight yawn. Rustling noises were heard in the background and then, silence.

"Hello?" I repeated once more.

"Two-down-and-one-to-gooo" a deep voice sang on the other line. He cackled wickedly before making some sort of tapping sound.

"Hear that?" he questioned. I gulped loudly and shifted in my seat.

"Who is this?" I yelled in panic.

"Oh, don't be so naïve!"—the voice roared—"It won't be long before…"

Then, the line went dead and a dial tone sounded.

"Before what?" I screeched, as I scurried up from the couch. Looking behind me, I observed the various furniture and the clutter all over the hardwood floor. _What the hell was that?_

I set the phone back on the stand with trembling fingers. But, as I pulled away, I noticed something sparkly poking out underneath a pile of case files. I knelt down and shifted them aside with one great heave. There resting on the wooden table was my heart-shaped pendant necklace.

"Hey, who called?" Tristan inquired, as he walked out of his bedroom. I quickly hid the piece of jewelry behind my back and smiled.

"I was hoping you could tell me…" I shot back. My entire face flushed and my heart began to race.

"Well, what was their name?" he asked in uncertainty. I started to scoot backwards with the necklace still in my hands.

"Why was my necklace on top your table?" I spat, as I dangled the silver item up in the air. Tristan froze for a second and placed his hands on his hips.

"I guess you left it last time you were here," he declared with furrowed brows. I nodded my head and circled around the coffee table near the fireplace.

"Funny thing is Tristan, that I didn't wear this necklace the night I was here" I asserted, as I stopped in place. Tristan continued to stare at me with a blank expression.

"Well, how else did it get here?" he began. I noticed the twitching of the muscles around his eyes and his shaky stance.

"Tell me, Tristan!" I started to shout. He shook his head from side to side and threw out his hands.

"Rory, I don't know how it got here! Either you put it there or…" His voice trailed off as he gazed behind him at the open door leading to his bedroom.

"Oh my God" he whispered.

"What?" I shouted with watery eyes.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" he declared, as he grabbed his car keys off of the granite countertop. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Rory, I don't have time to explain! Now, get your stuff and let's go," he snapped. I could tell by the way his eyes flickered with fear and anger that he wasn't kidding around.

Hastily throwing on his tweed jacket, I slipped my necklace into the pocket and followed him to the front door.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on" I barked heatedly. Tristan didn't respond, as he slipped his gun into its appropriate case and pushed me out into the hallway.

"Be quiet…he's watching us" Tristan ordered. We walked side by side to the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. In my opinion, Tristan seemed extremely tense about something. His foot tapped against the ground, as he paced from back and forth.

"Tristan…" I began softly. Something wasn't right about this picture. Something was missing.

The silver doors slid open to reveal a vacant, cramped space. He quickly darted inside and hit the button on the side.

"Come on, get in" he shouted. I bit my lip and stared up into his face. _Think Rory…what's wrong with this picture._

"Rory, what the hell are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

The yelling ceased and a giant box fell on top of his head. I peered up to find that the elevator shaft had been opened. A high-pitched scream escaped from my lips, as I staggered backwards and slammed against the wall.

"Tristan!" I cried in terror. He laid there on the floor with a large gash on the side of his forehead. Blood seeped down the side of his face and coated his blonde strands of hair.

The elevators doors closed shut, as the bright lights began to fade. I placed my hand over my mouth and shut my eyes. _What just happened? Oh my God…what do I do?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a raspy voice not too far away. I opened my blue eyes and gazed around to find that the lights in the hallway had all gone out.

"Rory…I've missed you" the voice intoned.


End file.
